


Mornin', brother

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Christmas OTP Challenge, Coffee, Comeback, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Reunion, Siblings, Slightest bit of angst, Thor lives in Midgard, established background Thor/Jane Foster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the day he had left Asgard Thor leads a peaceful life together with Jane. It's the first Christmas in their new house and everything seems to be perfect. After all, Thor has all the reasons to be happy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornin', brother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #25 Spending christmas morning together

Thor woke up surprisingly early on the christmas morning. Jane was still huffing silently in her sleep so after placing a careful kiss on her forehead, he slid out of their bed and quietly went downstairs to brew himself a cup of coffee.

It was dawning and the snow looked gray in the first, shy rays of the sunlight. Thor peered through the window and smiled to himself as the calm melody of _White Christmas_ came to his mind. He even started humming silently as the coffee machine buzzed and beeped to announce his cup was ready.  
He took a sip of the hot liquid and closed his eyes, marvelling at the rich taste. Ah, this brand was definitely his favourite by far.

Ever since they moved in together, Thor was experimenting with different Midgardian food and drinks and Jane joined him in his search for the perfect coffee. It was even kind of funny how human he had become in this short period of time.  
The most ridiculous part of it in Jane's opinion was that he insisted on celebrating christians' holidays but he had never considered himself a real god so she finally stopped teasing him about it. Plus Thor in a christmasy mood was the cutest, she had to admit.  
And so they were spending their first Christmas together in their new house where Mjolnir hung amongst the coats and one wardrobe was full of unearthly armor but aside from that everything was perfectly normal. Okay, maybe the lab in the basement wasn't but at least it had nothing to do with magic.

Their life seemed to be perfect with Jane doing what she loved and Thor finally having peace and family he dreamt of. Or at least a part of it.  
Not that he couldn't visit Odin whenever he wanted but he hadn't been to Asgard for a very long time. It reminded him of his dead mother whose death he had mourned but the time had already healed most of his wounds and so this wasn't the main reason behind him staying away.

The death of his brother was.

Thor just couldn't believe that this time Loki was really gone, that he sacrificed his life for the sake of a rightful case. Thor had always known and usually was the one to see that there was good in Loki hidden deep beneath the mischief but there was no way his brother would let himself die in such a way. And yet he did and there was nothing more left for him to see.

Thor would give anything, he would give up on his peaceful life to bring his brother back. Even in that delightful moment of morning bliss, he kept thinking about him. He was wondering what would Loki think, seeing him so human with this ridiculously tiny cup in his warrior's hands.  
 _He would say something snarky._ Thor thought, taking a sip and staring into the space above the calm field of snow in their garden. _Then he would try it himself and he would love it, which, of course, he wouldn't admit in a million years._ he chuckled silently, imagining his brother's poker face. _But... that won't ever happen._ the smile disappeared from his face.

The silence became heavy around him and he felt anxious, as if he really needed to escape this reality. He put his cup down, inhaling deeply and considering at least a tiny flight around the city when he heard the doorbell ring. Thor frowned, not expecting anyone at such an early hour, nevertheless he hurried to open the door.

On his porch he found Loki. Loki, who was pretty much alive, if his tiny smirk could be any indication.  
"Mornin', brother." he said, his voice silky soft just as Thor remembered it.  
"Loki?" there was a lot of a childlike disbelief in Thor's voice.  
"In person." Loki's smile widened. "May I come in or am I interrupting something?" his gaze slid down Thor's grey t-shirt and red boxer shorts.  
"It's really you..." Thor kept staring at him.  
"Currently a bit more frozen than usually but yes." Loki bobbed on his heels, really wishing only to come in.

But Thor was having none of it. After the shortest while of hesitation he pulled his brother into a bear-like hug, squeezing the whole air out of his lungs.  
"I thought you died for real, brother." Thor was on the verge of tears.  
"Me?" Loki chuckled, eventually relaxing in the familiar embrace. "You don't know me, if you thought me really dead."  
Thor didn't answer, too happy with the cold touch of his brother's cheek on his own.

"I missed you." he finally whispered. "I grieved you."  
"You were always so weak, brother." Loki snorted.  
"Love is not a weakness, Loki." Thor pulled back to looki his brother in the eyes.  
Loki didn't know what to say so he was thankful that after few awkward seconds Thor decided to grip his arm and pull him inside.

"I'll make you some coffee first, you really are freezing." he led Loki to the kitchen and almost pushed him onto a stool. "Pretty ironic, if I might say."  
"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Loki raised his brows in surprise.  
Thor finished starting the coffee machine up and glanced at Loki, smiling.  
"Living in Midgard has changed me indeed. It changes everyone." he crossed his arms, leaning back on the counter.  
"Even someone as pigheaded as you?" Loki smirked, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position.  
"Yes, even someone just like me." Thor found Loki's malice reassuring in its familiarity. "I'm really glad you somehow made it, Loki."  
"Even if I'm trouble again?" Loki's voice was suspiciously sweet.  
"Yes. You surely are trouble, brother, but you are **my** trouble." Thor's smile was so warm and full of real affection that Loki hesitated and lowered his head.  
"Father is... disappointed that I'm alive." it was only halfly a lie.

The most accurate word to describe Odin's mood, when he escaped and came in on Loki pretending to be him and having a bit too much fun, was _furious_.  
"Oh, I'm sure he was just shocked." Thor's smile faltered.  
"Well, I'm most certainly not going to return to Asgard in the next ten years. Hopefully by then his _shock_ will pass." Loki was sarcastic and Thor's heart sunk.  
"So you're here..." he begun.  
"To hide before I find some place to stay in this pitiful realm." Loki shrugged. "I guess you won't kick me out, will you?"  
"No, of course I won't." Thor turned around as the machine finished working. "Here, have a cup, it's delicious."  
"I wouldn't trust Midgardian food, they all die so young." Loki took the coffee from Thor's hands.  
"Just try it out, it's a real ambrosia." Thor insisted.

Loki rolled his eyes but he took a sip. For a tiniest bit of time his face expressed pure shock but then he masked it with his usual smirk.  
"Drinkable." he commented.  
Thor huffed happily, satisfied that he predicted his reaction. Then he looked at his brother closely.  
Midgradian clothes, visibly slimmer figure...  
"You've lied again. You've been already living here for some time." he pointed out.  
Loki just looked at him cryptically.  
"Why did you come only today?" Thor had to dwell on the subject.

He didn't get any answer. Loki took another sip, glancing at him from above the rim of his cup.  
"You've missed me..." Thor's voice was a whisper.  
This wasn't a question but Loki didn't protest. He just looked at Thor with his eyes wide open.

"You are a fool, Thor." he finally uttered. " **I** have sent you away from Asgard. **I** pretended to be Odin when you came back. It was **me** who wanted to get rid of you to finally rule."  
"And?" Thor raised his brows.  
"And?" Loki frowned.  
"And yet you came back. You came to me." Thor was sure of himself. "On the christmas morning. And don't even lie you don't know it means something special. You are sentimental, Loki, and you **do** care."

Loki immediately got visibly defensive and pumped up, preparing to respond with something hurtful.  
"It's not a reason to feel ashamed." Thor unglued himself from his place and squatted before Loki, grabbing his hands gently and receiving a snort of superiority in return. "Look at me, brother." Loki snorted again but locked gazes with Thor. "I'm not saying it was the wisest of your ideas to impersonate our father but... I'm glad that as an outcome you are here. I'm glad that you care." his face was sincere, the feelings unhidden. "I'm happy that you are alive, that's what matters." his thumbs were slowly caressing Loki's pale skin.  
"I'll never understand your stupidity, Thor. No matter how much I hurt you, how hard I try to get rid of you, you are always waiting for me with open arms." Loki's voice was a hiss. "Why can't I free myself from you?"  
"Because I love you, Loki." the answer was so simple and yet so meaningful. "I truly love you." Thor maintained the eye contact as he leaned down and kissed Loki's hand.

Loki inhaled sharply, feeling bare without any snarky response at hand but a sudden noise saved him the embarassment.  
"Thor!" called a feminine voice.  
"It's Jane." Thor looked slightly suprised to hear someone else in the house. "Coming!" he shouted back, still holding Loki's palms.  
"Go to the one you really love." Loki's smile was wry.  
"You know that my words were true." Thor squeezed his hands.  
"You believed they were." the smile turned into a more familiar smirk and Thor smiled back.  
"That basically should be enough for you to believe in it too." he slowly stood up.  
"Maybe it is." Loki's voice became a carefully promising whisper.  
"One day this maybe will turn into yes." Thor was pretty adamant.  
"In your dreams." Loki crossed his arms.  
"In my dreams it already had." this confession surprised Loki but what shocked him even more was the touch of Thor's lips on his own that came next.  
The kiss was short and sweet in its chastity. It tasted of coffee and home they once had. The home they could still be having if not for the constant fight for power and the pain they had experienced together or from each other's hands. The home that could be theirs again, if only they would dare to fight for it.

And when the loud steps resounded on the stairs, all that was left of Loki was a phantom of his touch on Thor's skin and the shyest promise, silent, almost unspoken.


End file.
